wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Mockument
Mockument is a villain cursed with an ability he hates. Personality Does not seem to enjoy his life, likely living a tortured existence. Appearance Mockument has a jester theme to his costume, and is described as being proportioned like a gorilla. His costume has a white and black aesthetic.Mockument was in his own sub-faction, with capes who tended to hang around together. Jokers and ‘randoms’. He had a look that made me think of a jester proportioned like a gorilla, predominantly done up in the new group’s aesthetic of white and black checkerboard. - Excerpt from From Within 16.4 Abilities and Powers Mockument has a Master ability that allows him to create homunculus copies, caricature or mockeries, of parahumans. These are twisted caricatures, versions of capes that represent everything the target hates about themselves, thus copying Antares makes a horrid puddle of flesh while copying Sidepiece makes a (comparatively) slightly distorted version,Mockument used his power. Hand held over ground, then slowly lifted, raising up a pillar of pavement from the road. “Don’t-” I started. The pillar broke like an egg. Flesh spilled out, reaching, groping. I had no idea what it was at first, until I saw the blonde hair and the extent of naked flesh. I flew back about ten feet just from the unconscious recoil. A caricature of a monstrous caricature. Features distorted, with mouths yawning open in horror, lips lipstick red, or whole faces smooshed into distorted kissy faces. I saw a tattoo of a heart with an arrow through it, the space within with a word in it. ‘Amy’. ... The thing used my aura, its power spurting and stuttering, washing over me as something I had too many resistances against. ... My head was below my feet as I watched things unfold. Sidepiece had a double now, shorter, fatter, more missing around the middle. My double was still there, but her double was dangerous, where mine flopped around. It was more wanton in how it tore itself to pieces, but those pieces didn’t all explode, and didn’t explode as violently. But it was fucking loud. Shouting, squawking, taunting. ... “Mockument… we don’t really know. The minions aren’t strong, they barely have powers, they don’t really have brains, they’re just conduits for a thinker aspect to his power, but…”. Snow White looked over at the caricature of me. It was perched on top of a car now.. “Jesus,” she said.. “Yeah,” I tried to sound casual, and I sounded too quiet instead. I spoke more normally as I deflected with. “It targets parahumans only? ... Probably uses some weak connection to the power or replicates what it can track nearby.” ... “Its good to not underestimate powers. Even broken, intermittent ones.” - Excerpt from From Within 16.4 While his own creates what may be a shade of the original.“Torso headbutt,” Tattletale had to pull her mask away from her mouth to say it. She put it back and glanced at Damsel, who nodded confirmation. “Okay,” I said, frowning, trying to make out the situation. The forcefield, at least, kept me from inhaling concrete dust and residual gas. “He can’t do that many more times,” a cultured voice said, beside me. I looked, and saw a man in a gray jester’s outfit. He stood beside the gawky, disproportioned Mockument, who wore a very similar outfit. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.4 These clones also gain the abilities of the original cape, but in no way near as potent or reliable, he can have several active at a time. The Thinker rating seemingly comes from the clones knowledge of their target, and what Mockument can learn from observing their behavior.“I just noticed, the tattoo says Amy,” Sidepiece cackled. “Amy!” the thing screeched, abrasive. “Amy, I love you!” “I wouldn’t have thought, Antares!” Sidepiece jeered. “How I love you, let me count the ways!” It was demolishing a car in the process of trying to drag its bulk onto the trunk. The strength seemed to come and go, as did the flight and the aura. “Sweet sexy sister of mine!” Sidepiece, already mid-laugh, stopped mid-laugh, dragging in a wheezing breath, before collapsing against the side of a car. She made a sound that might have been her saying, “Oh my god!” while wheeze-laughing at the same time. ... “No truce?” Damsel asked. “Truce yes, but I’m not stupid enough to come down there and shake your hand. Besides,” I said. I pointed to the mask I wore on my lower face. “Cold.” “You’re cold!?” the caricature asked. “I’m naked and I’ve got ten different tits pressed against icy pavement and I’m also sick!” “Yeah!” Sidepiece called out. “Have some consideration, you pious, sister-fucking bitch!” “Those were the happiest days of my life,” the caricature said. “Because she forced me to be happy. But they were still the happiest. I might go back if I could. Things were simpler then. I had everything I wanted. Because she made herself the only thing I wanted.” “Ooh,” Sidepiece said, “Oh. That recontextualizes a lot.” “If you had an ounce of decency in you, you’d kill that thing right now,” I said. I turned in the air to face Mockument and say, “Or unmake it, send it back to where it came.” Sidepiece retorted, “If you had an ounce of decency, you wouldn’t be a sister-sexual and a sister-romantic! You think you have the right to preach morality and tell us what to do!? Hypocrite! Sister fucker!” I looked down at the caricature, which was crash landing after another aborted flight attempt. It was his power, right? He created copies of people that reflected what they hated most about themselves. Threw in a few mistruths, like the ‘I’d go back’, if they’d fuck with the target’s head enough. Right? I had to deal with it like I’d deal with any emotion power or secret-penetrating thinker power. If I melted down now or did something that impacted innumerable others, I’d just be doing what my sister did. - Excerpt from From Within 16.4 The homunculi don't seem to be able to exist for very long.Fuck it. I was grumpy, I was letting myself be grumpy. My ego felt bruised after Mockument’s had hatched that creation, and I felt so many different instances of bad for people that I felt bad overall. ... “Can we talk?” I asked. “You scored your win, walked away. I want to strike some deals. Think of it as walking away with something more.” “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite understand you, with that mask in the way,” she said. “Mockument, could you do us all a favor and bring us out an impartial translator?” “Do that and you’ll be picking a fight,” Tristan warned. “We can’t negotiate with a distraction like that.” ... The cast of figures around her were either stone-faced or masks covered their faces. Mockument was utterly still and expressionless, as were Trophy Wife and Nailbiter. Gibbet and Backwoods had masks, and Hookline and Sidepiece were inside. - Excerpt from From Within 16.5 History Background Mockument implied that he is not the original version of himself.“I hate your power,” I told him. “I hate it too,” he replied. He smiled wide, but his eyes were cheerless. “The person who had it died, and I’m the mess they left behind.” - Excerpt from From Within 16.4 Post-Attack on Teacher Mockument, alongside Deathchester, began robbing evacuating civilians. He fought against the combined forces of Breakthrough and The Huntsmen. He spotted and engaged Antares,I flew closer to watch her and see if they had a clearer agenda, and the jester-type figure I pinned as Mockument pointed at me, calling out a warning. - Excerpt from From Within 16.3 she did not appreciate the product of his power. Post-Ice Break Mockument joined his team in the efforts to fight the Titans. Trivia *Mockument is either a portmanteau of 'mockery' and 'monument', or a contraction of 'mockumentary'. *Despite fandom speculation there are no known links to Blister.Wanted: Lost Minion A Master died in an altercation with another cape, and their minion -a creature the size of a car with a swiss army knife assortment of capabilities- has managed to hide itself away. It's not disappearing now that is Master is gone. No. It's emerging at random points throughout the city looking for food... and it seems to be developing more capabilities and acting with more intelligence.. - Weaver Dice Plot Hooks (Wildbow, Reddit.com, 2016-11-18) Regardless, his situation parallels Dragon.“No. I mean, not just as far as the classification applies to you. You’re a parahuman. I don’t have time to hunt for it now, but at some point between now and a few years after your creation, you had a trigger event.” “How can I be a parahuman if I’m not human to begin with?” - Excerpt from Interlude 16.y Fanart Gallery Mockument by Blastweave.jpg| Image by Blastweave|link=http://fav.me/ddevanf Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Clones Category:Villains Category:Master Category:Thinker Category:Trump Category:Deathchester Category:Ward Characters